The Book of the Hidden Leaf
by Lynn Richards
Summary: When a fangirl gets stuck in the Naruto world, she begins to realize that her actions could affect the storyline in the real world. Will she be able leave? Or will she become a part of this world forever? KakashiOC
1. Kakashi chan?

Full Summary: A fangirl gets transported to the Naruto world where Kakashi and team 7 are training. She knows all about the world, and even knows exactly where in the series she has landed, but is afraid that if she says anything about the future to anyone that she will change the story of Naruto. Will she ever find a way home? Will she ever fit in with these hard working ninja? And what will happen when someone doesn't want her to go home?

**Chapter 1: Kakashi….chan??**

The last customer walked out of the bookstore I worked at just two minutes before I would've had to kick her out. I wouldn't have been rude about it, she was an old woman, I hated to make anyone leave. I walked through the store, it was one of those hole in the wall places, where there were lots of old books, cast off books, and then the section for the shiny new hard covers. I loved to browse through the old tomes before leaving the store after I was off my shift. I bought way too many of the books that I looked over. The bookshelf in my bedroom was beginning to look like a shelf from this store.

I looked over the newly arrived antique books that had just been cataloged yesterday after I locked the front doors. I wasn't allowed to handle inventory, because I was new, and only seventeen years old, but I always looked at them after they were put on the shelves, especially the old and used books. I ran my fingers over the old spines, some that were fraying, and others that looked almost brand new. I loved the old looking ones the best.

I pulled down a green one that caught my eye, it had a design that I recognized on the spine. I looked at it closer and realized that it bore an eerie resemblance to the sign of the leaf village in my favorite anime and manga series, Naruto. In fact, it looked exactly like it, except it was pointing downwards and not on its side.

The front cover had the same design, and I was immediately intrigued. I opened the front cover and everything went black.

* * *

My head hurt mildly and I realized I was awake. I'd had a strange dream while I had been asleep. I guess it didn't really surprise me that a Narutard like me dreamed about her favorite character trying to talk to her. Although having Kakashi Hatake right next to me, trying to wake me up had been no doubt the best dream I had ever had. He could invade my dreams any time he wanted.

I opened my heavy eyelids and looked up at the ceiling above me. It was not familiar. I remembered blacking out in the bookstore, but that was not my location, nor was I at home. I sat up abruptly, the pounding in my head increased as I did so, but I ignored it, _where the hell am I?_

I was lying on a mattress with a single wool blanket in a room that looked like something out of an anime. You know the Asian style, beautifully crafted wood flooring, sliding doors, and little bowl with water for washing up a few feet from my bedside.

I lifted the blanket because I was not wearing the jeans I know I had been wearing at work when I had blacked out. It made me realize as I peered under the covers that my priorities were really messed up if I was so worried about my clothing being different. I shook my head at my own antics. I had on a pair of knee length black, spandex looking shorts and a dark green form fitting t-shirt that hit me at mid thigh. I would have said dress, but it was definitely t-shirt material. _It looks kind of like what Sakura wears in Naruto, _was my immediate thought. I cringed, now wanting to change out of the clothes, although not wanting to be dressed the same as my least favorite character was dumb. I chided myself mentally.

The moment I assessed my clothing situation, I heard an excited boy's voice ring out in Japanese, "Kakashi-sensei! Tiny-san is awake!"

_Tiny-san?_ I dropped the blanket, not quite believing that the voice sounded very familiar to me. I sat up, staring at a boy with spiky, canary yellow hair in an orange and white jumpsuit. _Did I land in Sakura-con or something?_ The boy looked impossibly like Naruto Uzumaki from my favorite anime series. He _sounded_ exactly like him.

The boy grinned at me and I couldn't stop staring. _He grins just like Naruto._

A sound at the door stole my attention from the Naruto cos player. The door opened, and my mouth went dry.

This man looked exactly like Kakashi Hatake, except I had never seen Kakashi-chan without a shirt on. His mask covered most of his face and neck and he wore loose fitting pants, but between them there was only bare, just dried off skin. His damp hair hung over his closed left eye, partially obscuring the absolutely realistic looking scar running vertically over his eyelid. A heavily lidded right eye looked at me out from under his straight silver locks.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The Naruto boy whined "Put some clothes on!" I was so completely captivated by the Kakashi in front of me that the fact the boy was acting exactly like the Naruto I knew didn't even register. This was the man from the majority of my dreams in front of me, shirtless, in real life!

"Ka..ka..shi…chan." His name barely made it from my lips in a whisper before the bed came rushing up to meet my head. The blackness forcing my eyes closed was already becoming familiar.

**Authors Note!**

**I am so excited about this fanfic! Kakashi-chan is so sexy that I had to write something for him! I was too jealous to put him with anyone from the series…so yes, I put him with a character heavily based off of myself. Please forgive me and my jealousy! Maybe after I finish this I may find another partner for him for another fanfic. O.o**


	2. I'm Dreaming, Right?

**O.o…Thought I might add that this is rated teen for…mild language…and nice yummy romancy stuff that will come. Of course! **

**Thank you to: Acheron's-Slayer, Kuarahy, Wordsplat, susan, and Funky Bracelet Chick for the lovely reviews! I hope I do not disappoint with this chapter!**

**Congratulations to Funky Bracelet Chick for being the first reviewer! **

**You shall all be in my heart as I continue to write! ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm Dreaming, Right?

"Awwww. Why did she faint?" Naruto's voice reached my ears again. I kept my eyes screwed shut, remembering what I had seen in my previous few moments awake. Kakashi-chan was wonderful to look at, but I wanted to stay conscious.

A girl's voice rang out, "Kakashi-sensei didn't have a shirt on. That's enough to kill anyone." _Sakura?_ Nah, I was just crazy, that was all.

I was definitely dreaming. Sakura-con was not this real, I hadn't dressed in these clothes, and no one but the real Kakashi could look that yummy without a shirt on.

"Hn." A slight grunt came from farther away, and seemed to be in agreement with Sakura-kun.

Kakashi-chan had not killed me, just absolutely stunned me.

A low, bored voice spoke over the other three, "She's not dead, I just overwhelmed her with my charm."

The Sakura voice coughed, Naruto brayed with laughter, and what I had identified as obviously Sasuke's voice chuckled softly. I dared to open my eyes a tiny slit, to see the four ninja posted at various points in the room. I let out a small breath I had been holding, disappointed, but also relieved that Kakashi-chan had a shirt on. My lucidness wouldn't have lasted any longer if he hadn't put it on.

I was absolutely disappointed in my dream mind the moment I saw a certain pink haired girl. I wanted to scream at her to go die or something more horrible for what she was trying to do to Naruto in Shippuden. I almost let it out, but suddenly a boy with scars on his cheeks that reminded me of a kitten's whiskers and bright blue eyes was very much inches from my face. His eyes were narrowed I that way that only Naruto could make look cute. He sprang to his feet.

"Tiny-san is awake again!" He cried, jumping around excitedly.

"Calm down, idiot." A cool voice said in annoyance at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes showed a spark of anger and I sat up slowly, the throbbing in my head from earlier gone. I looked at the ninja around me, forcing my eyes not to linger on Kakashi-chan for too long. I was very confused as to why my dream mind had created this situation. If I was going to have a dream set in the Naruto world, I would have preferred to only have Kakashi-chan in the room with me. The whole fainting thing wasn't cool of my dream mind to come up with either. Actually I was quite disappointed with the dream as a whole. Although seeing Kakashi-sensei's bare chest had been quite a treat.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked in Japanese, and then realized it was quite weird that we weren't speaking English in my dream. _It's my dream, why don't I get to decide what language I get to speak?_ Although I was quite thankful that I had gone all the way through honors Japanese, it was obviously coming in handy for making this dream seem very realistic.

The four ninja looked at me, each with different expressions on their faces. Naruto looked so confused it hurt, Sakura had that 'are you stupid' look, Sasuke looked bored, and Kakashi-chan's face was indecipherable; which wasn't hard for him to pull off with a mask.

It shouldn't have surprised me that Naruto was the one to finally answer me, "Konoha! The village of the Hidden Leaf!" He exclaimed excitedly. A throb began in my head again, why did he have to be loud in my dreams too?

"This is not a dream." I looked sharply up at the person who had spoken in a low, bored tone.

"Why do you say that, Kakashi-cha--" I cut myself off and quickly recovered with, "-san?" I barely kept my face from heating up. I made sure I stayed clam, and pretended that I had not just almost given him an intimate honorific.

I saw his mouth twitch under the mask, and knew he was smiling. The younger ninja were watching their sensei also. Kakashi's single open eye closed and I recognized this as a grin. Then he opened it again, meeting my eyes steadily with one, knowledge resting heavily there.

"Your face clearly says that you don't believe what is happening." He reached into the pack that was on his lower back. In the time that I had been unconscious (for the second time) he had dressed in his full ninja clothing, chuunin vest and all. His forehead protector was over his left eye, and his hair was dry and sticking straight up. There was just so much of that silvery gray mass, and it looked really soft. I shut out the imagery before my mind could wander too far, acknowledging that my dream mind would probably make me pay for letting my mind wander. It seemed to be trying to punish me with this odd dream.

He pulled a book from his pouch and I was surprised when it wasn't orange in color. I had expected one of those smut novels he always read in the anime. Ha! Dream discrepancy! I caught my dream mind make an error, I was definitely dreaming, the world wasn't perfect anymore. The book he pulled out was green and had the Konoha leaf symbol pointing downwards on the cover. It was the book I'd opened at the library, just before I had blacked out, _as _I had blacked out.

I scrambled out from under the covers and moved towards him a bit more gracefully to get the book. For a moment, before grabbing it, I froze. I was less than two feet from Hatake Kakashi, the most attractive not real person I ever had the pleasure to meet. That realization made me pause, and the words he had spoken before came to my mind. _This is not a dream._ I took a breath and trained my blue eyes steadily on Kakashi-chan's one visible orb and took the book from his offering hand.

_Why was this book in my dream?_

"What's that, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's loud voice interrupted my thoughts and I went to sit back down on the mattress. I was too uncomfortable and weirded out by this dream to sit nearer to any of the characters around me.

Sasuke's cool voice answered, "It was in her hands when we found her."

I looked up from the book in my hands to stare into those cold onyx irises, "Where did you find me?" This was such a fucked up dream!

"Outside the village near the training grounds." The pink haired girl said to me. I didn't look at her, instead my attention shifted back to the green book in my hands.

"What is that book?" Kakashi-chan asked in a bored tone, "I cannot read the language."

I watched the three young ninjas look at him with surprise in their eyes. I could almost imagine their thoughts.

Naruto: _I thought Kakashi-sensei was cool! Why can't he read a stupid book?_

Sakura: _I bet Sasuke-kun can read it. He's so smart._

Sasuke: _Hn._

I almost chuckled to myself at my own thoughts. They were probably pretty accurate. My attention left my mind wandering and focused back on the green book. I didn't want to open the book again, I mean, come on! I had blacked out the last time I tried to read it, and my dream was obviously trying to make me come out of this with as little satisfaction as possible. Unfortunately the ninjas' attention was on me now, waiting. They wanted to know what was going on. _This dream makes no sense!_ I wanted to scream in frustration. Instead, I screwed my eyes shut and opened the cover of the book.

So far, I was still in the dream, still on the mattress, and I could feel the tension of the ninjas around me. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to look down at the page in front of me.

_The Book of the Hidden Leaf._

Kakashi-sensei was suddenly next to me, pointing at the kanji below the title of the book, "That is the only Japanese mark in the whole book. Its kanji for the word 'teleport.'"

I wasn't sure if he had realized it or not, but my entire body was completely paralyzed. Kakashi-chan was so close to me that his arm was almost touching mine as he pointed to the book. I struggled to take in a breath, staring down at the white page. He was so warm; his body heat was projected out from him towards me, and his _smell_. It was like I was standing near a Christmas tree, all piney and sharp. _Kakashi-chan would make the best Christmas present ever._ Now I was taking huge breaths, dragging in as much of that pine scent that I could. I didn't want to forget the way he smelled when I woke up.

"I think she's afraid of you, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said quietly.

I didn't look up at him; I stared at the book, pretending that I didn't hear her. I was not afraid of him, but his presence was definitely affecting my basic motor skills. I didn't blame myself either, I mean, look at the guy! He was the most attractive thing I'd ever dreamed of, and probably ever seen. Although it was a little depressing that I found an anime character more attractive than real life guys. In my defense though, he was 'real life' right now, at least in my dream he was.

Kakashi moved away from me, I could feel his eye on me as he put space between us. I refused to look up.

"I'll sit next to Tiny-san!" Naruto bounced up and wedged himself in the space Kakashi-sensei had created between us. The yellow-blond haired, over exuberant boy crowded my space, squinting down at the book I held.

Distancing myself from the close proximity of Kakashi-chan mentally, I turned the page. Yup, it was all in English. I read the page to myself silently.

_Right now you are probably very confused and believe that you are dreaming, especially if you have already met some of the characters you have watched play across your television screen. Well, you aren't dreaming._

I stared down at the book, trying to process what I was reading. The room was quiet, so quiet around me, except for Naruto's breathing. He was leaning into me, still squinting down at the page in front of us. He huffed and sat back.

"I can't read it." He said in a slightly whiny tone.

"Of course you can't, idiot." Sasuke said, just loud enough to hear.

"Yeah, Naruto! If Kakashi-sensei can't read it, then there's no way you can!" Sakura chimed in, unsurprisingly agreeing with Sasuke and bashing Naruto. _Get a life Sakura._

I felt him begin to vibrate with anger. I looked at the visible rage held under control in those blue eyes as they stared at Sasuke. I put a hand reflexively on his arm and those intense eyes met mine.

"He's just trying to piss you off. Ignore it." I said, smiling a little; poor Naruto, always thinking that everyone was out to get him.

A bright smile lit up his young face, "Thank you Tiny-san!" His arms wrapped around me in a tight hug.

"Can't…brea…the…" I choked out.

He released me after a few more seconds of bone crushing. I was pretty sure I was going to have bruises around my middle. Damn, he was strong. _Ninja, _I reminded myself, _duh._

I finished reading the page, ignoring the slight ache around my rib cage.

_This is The Book of the Hidden Leaf. You are now in the Naruto world. This book will not tell you how to get back to your own world, if that is what you wish. Now, here are the basic rules for being in this world:_

_ 1.) If you land in a time where you know what will happen in the future, __**do not**__ reveal any of your knowledge to the characters._

_ 2.) You may not tell any of the characters about where you came from._

_ 3.) You cannot change the storyline. What you do while in the Naruto world (especially if you hang out with main characters) may reflect on the actual story itself in the real world._

_Explanations as to why these rules must be followed, beyond the obvious reasons, are outlined in later chapters._

_Information you may want to know:_

_ 1.) This book __**will not **__help you get back to the real world._

_ 2.) For information on leaving the Naruto world, and where you might find out how to go about getting more information on that subject, see chapter 10._

_ 3.) What you do here can and will affect the storyline of Naruto. So don't mess with the main characters!_

_ 4.) Punishments for breaking the three rules are outlined in chapter 5._

_ 5.) The easiest way to not be suspicious should you be found by any characters is to feign amnesia._

_Chapter List:_

_ 1.) What you just read_

_ 2.) Rule #1 and its importance_

_ 3.) Rule #2 and its importance_

_ 4.) Rule #3 and its importance_

_ 5.) What happens when you break a rule_

_ 6.) Basic outline of the Naruto world (for the idiots who don't know)_

_ 7.) Can you become a ninja?_

_ 8.) Other ways to not be suspicious (AKA fitting in)_

_ 9.) How you got here_

_ 10.) How to go about figuring out how to go back to the real world_

I shut the book, not wanting to read anymore. There was no way I was this creative when I was asleep. I looked at the ninja around me, they looked so real, and they all acted exactly like they did in the anime. Everything about this situation was so accurate. I could almost predict what each character was going to say because I knew them so well.

My eyes met Kakashi's over Naruto's yellow mop and I quickly averted them, feeling the heat that never failed to piss me off rise in my cheeks. _Kakashi-chan…_

This wasn't a dream.

**Authors Note: Btw, the reason the OC switches back between honorifics with Kakashi-chan is because she is an avid Naruto fan, and hears him called Kakashi, and Kakashi-sensei on a regular basis in the anime. Kakashi-chan is what she calls him in her head most of the time. She uses san too, because she 'just met him'**

**O! And I'm sorry her name hasn't been introduced yet! Next chapter! Sowwy!**

**3 Mrs. Hatake. (It has a certain ring to it)**


	3. Konohagakure

**Thank you to Mnmonroe, Funky Bracelet Chick, and Kuarahy for your reviews. To everyone who didn't review, shame on you!**

**Here is the lovely chapter three…o.O**

**Errr…um hold on. I forgot to warn everyone that there may be minor spoilers…I'm sorry for not saying it, because I think I said something the last chapter…. *bows* Forgive me please!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Konohagakure, Village of the Hidden Leaf

I stared down at the book in my hands once again.

_This is not a dream._ A certain familiar bored voice echoed those words through my head.

Naruto's blond head inserted itself into my line of sight, "What is wrong, Tiny-san?" He asked me, his blue eyes looking at me perceptively.

I screwed my eyes shut, knowing I would have to tell this lie perfectly. I waited until my tell tale heart beat calmed down and said, "I don't remember anything." It occurred to me that talking in Japanese all the time was going to be weird.

"Anything?" If ever heard inflection in Kakashi's voice, it was then. A barely perceptible question mark was hidden in his tone, alleviating the façade of constant boredom.

Quite suddenly, as I shook my head, the full impact of the situation hit me. I was in a different world. I might never go home. My existence here would be built on a lie. Then I wondered how time passed, if it was different in this fictional place. If I ever did go home, how much time will have passed? My throat grew tight. Sure, being amongst all the characters of Naruto was cool, but it wasn't going to take me long to miss my family and friends.

Naruto's face popped into my view again as I picked my head up, "Do you remember your name?" He asked me.

"No." I answered quietly, smiling weakly at him.

"What are we supposed to call you then?"

I shrugged, completely unsure; I wasn't going to make up a name or anything, although the idea of Naruto naming me was mildly disturbing and made me wary. Knowing him, I would get named something like Ichiraku, after his favorite ramen shop.

"Well, I'll just call you Tiny-san." he told me, a grin spreading over his face. I looked at him, betraying my distaste with a bland look.

"Why are you calling me that anyways?" I asked.

He smiled and pointed at me, both of us sitting up facing each other, "Because you're tiny! You are way shorter than Kakashi-sensei, and I bet even Sasuke is almost as tall as you."

I gave him a withering look, "So?"

Naruto's grin slipped a little, "You're like way older than us, and you're totally tiny!"

Sakura marched up to Naruto before he even saw her coming. I winced as she landed a fist on his jaw, moving out of the way of the recoil. "Be nice to her!" She said loudly.

I heard a mumbled "Idiot." from Sasuke's direction and looked up at the raven haired boy. He was watching me with his flat, dark eyes. I felt the tiniest amount of guilt for the fact that I hated him so much when he technically hadn't done anything yet. I just couldn't forgive him for what he was going to do in the future. He was going to kill my second favorite character!

My eyes found Kakashi's again and the intent look he had on what i could see of his face made heat rush into my face. I looked down, trying to calm myself down. Could I be any more obvious? But he had been staring at me. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't control my reaction to any attention he gave me. I wasn't even supposed to be meeting him! Every dream I had ever had about this character was suddenly leaping into my mind and I was in his presence. It was one thing to dream about someone, and another to meet them when you had never considered that a possibility.

"Hisoka."

I looked at Kakashi-sensei, once again over a blond head. His one half lidded eye stared back at me. I fought to keep my heartbeat steady, breath calm. I was acting like a middle school girl with a crush dammit. I could be mature about this, especially if I was going to be stuck here for a while.

"What?" I asked, keeping my tone level, copying his mild inflection from before.

Kakashi grinned as we all looked at him, eye closed, "We can call you Hisoka-kun." He told me.

My mind cringed a little at the fact that he called me kun, I technically wasn't a child anymore, but I _was_ younger than him.

Naruto exploded upwards, jumping in front of me, "And your surname can be Uzumaki! So you'll be my sister!"

The pink haired girl pushed Naruto quite roughly to the side and sat down on the side of me furthest from Kakashi-chan. Her arm went around my waist and I had to use everything in me to keep from stiffening. I really needed to get over the future and act as if I never met these guys. I couldn't just go around hating Sakura and Sasuke for 'no reason.'

"Idiot! Hisoka-san is going to be _my_ sister! Haruno Hisoka." Sakura's bright emerald eyes were full of excitement as she looked up at me. I forced a real looking smile onto my face.

"You two are both stupid." Sasuke said irritably. Sakura immediately withdrew her arm from my waist and sat next to me quietly. Yeah, Sakura was definitely stupid, trying to please Sasuke. He didn't care about anything except for his vengeance, which would forever put him as a shit character in my book.

"Hokage-sama will be interested in meeting Hisoka-kun." Kakashi mentioned blandly.

Naruto frowned, sitting up quickly from his prone position on the floor, "Old man Third is a pervert! Why would Soka-san want to meet him?" His face was as disapproving as he could possibly make it, eyes screwed so tight they looked shut.

A small chuckle escaped from Kakashi-chan's masked mouth and I smiled a little before I could catch myself. His laugh was so cute.

"We could show her Konoha on our way to see Hokage-sama." Sakura said, looking to her sensei for approval.

He nodded, "Let's go then. Giving a proper tour of our village will be the conclusion of your training today."

As soon as we were outside, Sakura began to talk, "Our village is Konohagakure, Village of the Hidden Leaf. We are…" I began to tune her out as I stepped into a world I had only ever laid eyes on in animation. _This was real._

I brushed my hand along the sides of buildings, watched citizens and other ninjas pass by us out of the corners of my eyes, and got dragged around by Naruto whenever he wanted to show me something.

"And this is Ichiraku Ramen! I love ramen!" Naruto proclaimed loudly, waving at the man and woman inside. I noticed that their eyes lit up expectantly, probably hoping that the blond boy would come to eat. I wouldn't doubt that with the amounts of ramen Naruto consumed that he was their favorite customer.

He then pointed to the large building looming before us, "That's where old man Third lives."

Kakashi caught my eye and smiled in an apologetic manner. I shrugged back; Naruto's behavior didn't bother me. He was definitely the comedic relief for this series. My insides warmed at the silent conversation I had just shared with Kakashi-chan. He wasn't ignoring me! He acknowledged my existence!

Sasuke and Sakura preceded me into the building, Naruto was at my side sulking, and Kakashi-san followed me from behind. I kind of doubted that I was fooling him with my lie. I'd probably be disappointed if he had fallen for it, I just hoped that I wasn't going to get my ass handed to me because of this whole situation. The thought of being beat up by a bunch of ninja's didn't much appeal to me.

"These are Hokage-sama's quarters." Sasuke spoke for the first time on our little tour, obviously showing Kakashi he was doing the exercise, but putting little effort into it. That was Sasuke's way of saying this training was worthless.

A wave of nervousness washed over me as we entered the room. The Third Hokage was definitely going to see through my lie. I was just hoping that, like Kakashi-chan, he wasn't going to call me out on it. I figured they were perceptive enough to see that I had a good reason for my half-assed story.

I didn't realize that I had stopped until I felt a hand on my back and Kakashi-san gave me a gentle push forward. I almost didn't move, Kakashi was touching me! My feet reluctantly moved forward, and I looked into the Third Hokage's eyes.

"Kakashi, who is this young lady?" He asked in his gravelly voice.

His hand was on my back again, moving me closer to the Third. Once we were just in front of his desk, Kakashi discontinued the contact.

"This is Hisoka; we found her unconscious in the trees near the training grounds." Kakashi said to him.

Naruto bounced up to the big desk the Hokage sat behind, "Tiny-san doesn't remember anything!"

The Third looked at me, "Really?"

"No, Hokage-sama. I don't even remember my name." I said solemnly, feeling hat I should have a huge sweat drop on my forehead.

"Hm." He looked at Kakashi, who was standing much too close to me; I was surprised I was pulling together such coherent thoughts. It was probably the nervousness balancing out his closeness, "Did you give her the name Hisoka?"

Kakashi nodded, and the Hokage looked at me again. The way his eyes landed on me made me wonder what Hisoka meant.

"Any surname?" Hokage-sama asked, looking at me.

I almost smiled, remembering Naruto and Sakura's banter. Instead, I just shook my head, my light brown bangs falling into my eyes, "No, Hokage-sama, that has not been settled yet."

A long breath escaped him and he sat back in his chair, puffing on his pipe a few times, "It seems you need a place to stay."

I nodded, "I'm sorry to be a burden, Hokage-sama. I wish I could remember so that you wouldn't have to deal with me." I was opting for being respectful, not wanting to be on this powerful, albeit old, ninja's shit list. That would be bad.

Naruto's hand shot in the air, "Tiny-san can stay with me!" He offered enthusiastically.

"No, Naruto." The Third said firmly, he looked to Kakashi, an unspoken conversation in his eyes beyond the words he said, "Hisoka can stay with you Kakashi."

_Oh my god._

"Why not with me, old man?" Naruto shouted, planting his hands on the desk, staring in the older man's eyes.

"Because you can barely take care of yourself, let alone another person, idiot." Sasuke explained.

Naruto shot a glare at the dark haired boy. _I definitely see why there is so much SasuNaru fan fiction out there. Those two pick on each other like a married couple. They're like what, thirteen?_

Sakura glowered a little, "She can take my surname." She said in a quiet voice.

"Hisoka will be a part of Kakashi's household, so she will take his name."

I knew that all of the blood had left my face. Hatake Hisoka would be my name. I was going to live under the same roof as Kakashi-chan. How the hell was I going to stay inconspicuous around Sharingan Kakashi? He wasn't stupid; he already saw right through me, I knew that. Come to think of it, that was probably why the Third wanted me to stay with him, so Kakashi could report on my behavior. That had been the conversation that had gone unspoken.

"Hatake Hisoka will be the responsibility of Team 7 until the new group of pre-genins enters the academy. That is three weeks from now." Hokage-sama fixed his knowing eyes on me, "Then you will join the ninja academy, Hisoka."

I blanched at that, "Won't I be much older than the other pre-genins, Hokage-sama?" I asked carefully, hoping I wasn't saying too much. Joining the academy would be a complete waste of my time, since I wasn't staying the Naruto world. I couldn't stay. I also saw that it was useless to argue with the Hokage.

"You can't hold Team 7 back for too long, Hisoka, you will need a place to go while they are on missions."

"What about missions until then?" Sasuke's hard voice asked, the tone clearly saying 'why the hell are we stuck with her?'

Kakashi shrugged next to me, "We'll just focus on training. Hisoka can come along for that." He looked at me, "Maybe you can learn some stuff before going to the academy."

"Mhmm." The Hokage nodded in agreement, "Well, that is settled then."

Naruto looked a little deflated as we walked out of the Hokage's office, and he immediately turned to me, "Sorry you have to stay with Kakashi-sensei, I tried, Tiny-san."

I smiled, instinctively putting a hand out to ruffle his hair, "Hey, its no problem Naruto, we'll get to see each other everyday for the next three weeks." _Which will probably end up being way more of Naruto that I can really stand seeing._

Sasuke looked less than impressed with the situation, which was to be expected of him, and Sakura seemed to be caught between being happy and watching Sasuke's reaction to it all. Naruto just grinned as we walked side by side. I wasn't even going to trick myself into thinking I could decipher Kakashi-san's expression. Or would that be Kakashi-sama now? He was now officially housing me, and not really a family member. Damn, this was way weirder than I cared to think about.

The sky was dimming when we stepped out of the building, and Kakashi dismissed the young ninjas. Naruto tugged on my arm and pulled me away from his sensei before he followed the others to go home.

His face was serious and his tone was grave, "I'm not exactly sure, but be careful around Kakashi-sensei." He muttered, keeping his voice out of Kakashi's hearing range, "He reads those pervy books, but I don't know if he himself is pervy."

I fought not to chuckle, knowing it would offend the serious blond boy. "Thank you for the warning Naruto, I'll be careful." I said very seriously, not wanting him to worry.

A huge grin broke his serious mask, "Okay then! Goodnight Tiny-san!" Then he was running off, leaving me along with Kakashi-chan. I was hoping this would not be awkward. Then I realized that it would be up to me to keep it from being so.

We fell into step side by side, the silence not quite uneasy, but not quite comfortable either. I broke it, knowing it was my duty to, "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you, Kakashi-sama." My voice shook just a tiny bit, _dammit!_ This wasn't inconspicuous.

He looked down at me; Kakashi-chan was tall, at least a half foot taller than me, if not more. _If you add his hair, he's like over a foot taller…_

"There is not need for such formal titles." He told me, using the same tone as always. Then he grinned brightly, "You can call me onii-chan"

I was sure that my whole body slumped. _He wants me to cal him big brother? That is so awkward!_

The smile disappeared, "Just don't call me sama. It makes me feel old." He told me, showing me the entrance to his apartment. "Here we are."

It was the same apartment I had woken up in. Now that I knew it was Kakashi-chan's place, I was more interested in looking around. I was a little more comfortable knowing that he had been joking about calling him onii-chan. That would have been really weird for me, considering my thoughts about him half the time.

The apartment wasn't very large, in fact, besides the room I had woken up in, there wasn't much else. A very small sitting room with a futon style couch was adjacent to the kitchen, which was equally tiny. There was a bathroom across from the bedroom and that concluded Kakashi-chan's living quarters.

I turned to look at him, and he ran a hand through his hair, shrugging, "I make the other three get up really early, but since you're bunking with me you won't have to worry about not getting sleep." He told me simply. Yes, I knew full well how late Kakashi-chan always was, and how long he made Team 7 wait for him.

He walked into the kitchen, and then looked at me over his shoulder, "You hungry?"

My stomach chose that moment to make a very unattractive noise, which made Kakashi-chan smile. _He is so cute when he smiles. _

"I suppose that is a yes."

We ate dinner quietly, Kakashi seemed to have his head in another universe, and I thought about the book. I had left it in Kakashi's room where I had woken up. That thought froze me. _I have slept in Kakashi-chan's bed! Dammit, and I didn't even get to enjoy it!_

When we were both finished with our meal, Kakashi took our dished. "You can sleep in the bedroom. I'll find something for you to wear for bed."

My mind danced happily at the prospect of sleeping in his bed again, but the better part of me felt guilty, "But where will you sleep?" I asked, not really wanting to kick him out of his own bedroom, even if it meant that I would lose out on sleeping in the bed that he had slept in.

Kakashi-san gestured to the futon, "That will be fine for me."

I looked at him, at the sofa, and then back at him, "You won't fit. You're too tall. I'll sleep on the couch."

His gaze landed on me sharply, "No, you will take the bedroom." His tone left no room for me to argue further. Then it occurred to me that with him sleeping in the living area, Kakashi-san would be between me and the door. I should have gotten a light bulb above my head for figuring that one out.

"Okay." I said softly, following him to the bedroom, silently wishing that he would be staying in the room with me.

He dug around in his closet and pulled out two t shirts and two pairs of sweatpants. We were going to dress identically in green and black for bed tonight. He handed me a set, and I noted the green shirt, _green must be his favorite color._ I stole a glance into his closet to see the overwhelming multitude of green clothing, _yup, definitely green._

Kakashi looked at me and a barely perceptible smile curved his lips under the mask he wore, "Goodnight. I will wake you up in the morning. Hisoka."

"Goodnight Kakashi-san. Thank you again." I smiled a little at him, my heart racing. _I was going to sleep in his bed! I'm going to fall asleep wrapped in the blankets that Kakashi-chan has used!_

He left the room and I quickly changed into the clothes I had been given. Kakashi's lingering scent was on them and as I sat down on his bed, I was overcome by the smell of pine. I grabbed my book from next to the mattress and burrowed under the covers. Once Kakashi's sharp, piney scent washed over me, all of my intentions of planning my way out of the Naruto world escaped from my thoughts. All I could do was wrap myself in Kakashi-chan's blankets and breathe him in as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note: Ugh! I'm so sorry for the hecka long chapter! It just all poured out and BOOM! Became super long. And as for the update taking so long…I made myself a condition. I cannot update the newest chapter of this fanfic until I update the latest chapter of my other Naruto fic, **_**Haku's Demon**_**, so I had to write a chapter for that before putting up this one….**

**So you had better enjoy it, because it killed me to write this and another one this week! Now to go work on my novel….so the next update might take a bit too…No complaining! I'm a busy person!**


	4. Stupid Little Girl

**WARNING: Some language. o.O**

**Thank you to gigi and quarterdark for your reviews! I hope this chapter does not disappoint….**

**Chapter 4: Stupid Little Girl**

"_Kakashi-chan, I just want to hug you." I told him, smiling at his comically shocked expression._

_He sighed, "Fine, Hisoka."_

_I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his warm chest. _This is such an awesome dream. _I thought to myself, even though I was sad that it was only that, a dream._

I woke with my face pressed against something very warm. I wrapped my arms tighter around the body I was currently attached to and sighed in happiness.

"Hisoka-kun?" A low voice asked wit ha tinge of confusion.

I froze, stopping my face from its unconscious nuzzling, and sprang away from Kakashi-chan. _I had actually been hugging him! _ "I—I—uh…" Nothing was coming out in whole words, I ducked my head, unable to look at him as heat rushed furiously into my face, "I'm sorry Kakashi-sama! I was sleeping, I--"

He grinned, his eye closing, "It's okay Hisoka-kun, it's just that we need to get ready to meet Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke for training." He handed me similar clothing to what I was wearing yesterday, except the dress was in black and the leggings were green.

I raised an eyebrow, looking from Kakashi-san to the clothing, he grinned again, "I got some clothing for you after you went to bed last night." He explained, then got up, "Get dressed; we will need to leave soon."

After he left the room, I changed out of Kakashi's clothes into the ones he had bought for me. _Kakashi-chan bought me clothes, I got to wear his to bed last night, I got to sleep in his bed twice! I got away with unconsciously hugging him! I am the luckiest girl alive! _ I took one last deep breath, inhaling Kakashi-chan's scent before I left the room to find him in the kitchen. I wanted his scent to stay on me always.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stay curled up in his bed forever; I had to go watch Team 7 train. I grabbed my green book and walked out of the room, resisting the urge to run back and dive under the covers. Another part of me was excited to see the team train, so I hurried out to find Kakashi-chan all ready to go. The orange book in his hands told me that he had been waiting.

He looked up and smiled, sliding the book into his pouch, "Let's go. I have to make a stop on the way to meet them."

I followed Kakashi-chan through the village to the gates of a cemetery. I almost smacked my head with sudden realization. _He's going to visit Obito's grave._

"Wait here." Kakashi-chan ordered as we paused near the entrance.

I waited. For ten minutes. Then I quietly made my way to the wall I had seen him go around. I stood there, at the corner, and saw Kakashi-chan kneeling on the ground in front of his best friend's grave, head bowed. I turned away, angry at myself now for intruding on his sacred moment. I slid down the cement wall, tears pricking at my eyes. _Kakashi-chan, I don't want you to hurt…_ Somehow, seeing him there bowed over his friend's grave brought so many emotions to the surface of my heart.

Being in my world, watching the Naruto anime and reading the manga, it had been easy to fantasize and fawn over the cool characters. Now that I was here, intruding on Kakashi-chan's most private moment, I realized that this was real right here. These characters were not characters anymore, they were people, and Kakashi was hurting. The man who had always seemed so strong in every move that he made, still mourned his best friend who had died more than ten years ago.

I couldn't quite explain the tears that fell from my eyes; I just knew that I was stupid. This wasn't some fun trip I was on, this was serious, and I had to be careful of what I did. Anything I did could screw up the storyline, anything I did could change these peoples' lives forever, or get them killed sooner than they were supposed to. Just because this wasn't real in my world, didn't mean it wasn't real to them. I needed to figure out how to leave as soon as possible. _Why me? Why did I end up here? How am I supposed to keep from screwing up the storyline? Especially since I've already gotten stuck with the team of the main characters…I probably fucked everything up already. Better take a look at those chapters on punishments so I'm prepared._

"I told you to wait by the gate." Kakashi's voice wasn't the usual bored tone; there was a tightness to it that made me regret my spying even more.

I looked up to him, forgetting the tear tracks and still trembling wetness on my eyelashes. His eye widened and I put my face in my hands quickly, wiping away the evidence of my crying. Now I looked pathetic in front of him. Not that it would be the end of the world or anything, I just hated being perceived as a stupid little girl, which, compared to Kakashi-chan, I was.

The look in his eye immediately changed from one of the most intensity I had ever seen on his face to something else. Worry? For me? But I was so insignificant. Kakashi dropped to one knee in front of me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, dredging up a smile, "It's just a little rough, you know, not remembering anything." I needed to leave the Naruto world. That little lie was eating away at me, how could I lie to Kakashi-san, especially when he had taken me in, not knowing who I was, or if he could trust me?

He offered me a hand, and I stared at it for a moment before taking it. His hand was warm through the gloves he always wore. I released it as soon as he pulled me to my feet and I then followed him to the training grounds where the young members of Team 7 were waiting.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! Originally I was going to include the training session in this also, but did not for two reasons. One: It would have been really long, and Two: I wanted this to go by itself. ^.^ So be looking for Chapter five in the next couple days, its just sitting in my head right now waiting to be released through my fingers! Love you all!**


	5. Training and

**O.O By the way, the beginning of this takes place between the Wave arc and the Chuunin exams….training I am making up, because this is fanfiction! I just want to follow the story kind of…**

**Sorry for the slow-ish update…no muse…but now ^.^ **

**Chapter 5: Training and the Green Book**

The moment Kakashi and I were in sight of the bridge where the three young members of Team 7 waited, Naruto and Sakura got in Kakashi's face.

"YOU'RE LATE!" They yelled unnecessarily. I covered my ears instinctively, but, standing next to their sensei, I got the full force of the noise.

Kakashi chuckled, pointing at me with a thumb over his shoulder, "I got distracted by a pretty girl." He told his genin students.

My face flamed with heat, and I stared very hard at the ground, avoiding the stares of the younger kids. _What the hell did Kakashi mean by that?! He most definitely did not get distracted by me! _Then I remembered an excuse he had used in the anime, _"I stopped to dance with two pretty girls."_ He was just making up absurd excuses instead of telling them he stopped at his dead friend's grave most mornings. That thought both relieved and disappointed me at the same time, although there was no chance that he actually though I was pretty. My bright blues eyes were about the only attractive part of me. Otherwise, I was a stick thin, boring, brown haired girl who was good at nothing except running.

"Kakashi-sensei! I always knew you were a closet pervert!" Naruto yelled, shoving his sensei aside to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Tiny-san?" He asked me, his blue eyes, very similar to mine, if a little wider, looked at me with anger at Kakashi, and concern for me.

I smiled, the fierce blush still apparent on my face, "I'm fine Naruto. Kakashi-sama is just joking around."

I saw Kakashi's eye widen as he turned to watch us, I had blown his cover. "So then what is the real reason you are late?" A certain annoying pink haired girl asked.

The smile on my face vanished and I just shrugged, knowing it wasn't my place to share their sensei's pain with them. My eyes met Kakashi's and he smiled at me slightly, and then turned to his students.

As they began their training, I propped myself against a tree and pulled out The Book of the Hidden Leaf, intending on leaving as soon as I could find out how to. I turned to the last chapter and frowned at it.

_Chapter 10: How to go about figuring out how to go back to the real world._

_You must find the sequel to this book, The Book of the Fire Clan._

That was it. The rest of the pages after that were blank. No clue as to where it was or how to find it. What the hell did this book think it was doing, messing with my mind like this? Like I would be able to find a book that could be anywhere in the Naruto world! Especially one no one else could read. _One no one else could read._ I doubted that many people in this world spoke English, so I would just have to figure out if anyone knew of a book in an unfamiliar language. _Good._

I closed the book and looked over to Kakashi who was sitting similarly to me, except one tree over, and he was reading make out violence. I rolled my eyes, and he looked over at me, glancing at the closed book in my lap, "Done with your book already?" He asked in the same bored tone as ever.

What else could I tell him? "Yeah." I smiled, glancing over at the three young ninja who were doing target practice with kunai and shuriken, and in Sasuke's case, a big ass shuriken.

An orange book was suddenly in front of my face, and I looked over at Kakashi-chan, who was smiling with his visible eye closed, holding the Icha Icha book out to me. I looked down at it, seeing that it was the first book in the series, Icha Icha Paradaisu, or Make Out Paradise. I sighed, unsure if I wanted to take a look into Kakashi's perverted mind, but thinking that it would be rude to refuse. I took the book with a smile and he went back to reading its sequel, Make Out Violence.

I opened it to the first page, and then tried to hide my wince as I kept turning the pages, I _did not_ want to know exactly what kind of stuff was in these books. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Kakashi's single black orb trained on me, _is he waiting for a reaction? Or is he trying to tell me something?_ I crossed out the last thought mentally and closed the book, handing it back to Kakashi-chan.

"Er, thanks, but no thanks. I'll just watch Naruto and the others train." I said, abruptly turning my heat filled face away from Kakashi-chan, who was watching with a smile.

"Good to know you aren't a girl pervert." Naruto was standing a little ways off, and had obviously seen the exchange between Kakashi and me.

Kakashi chuckled quietly, and I looked over at him, "That would have made you less attractive." He said tonelessly, no trace of the previous chuckle in his voice.

I tried to hide my shock, _did Kakashi-chan just call me attractive, or is he just saying that it would be unattractive for a girl to be a pervert? Damn that mask! I'm not good enough to just read eyes._ My cheeks were hot as I harshly jerked the cover of my green book open, ignoring Naruto's glare at Kakashi before he resumed training.

_Chapter 5: What happens when you break a rule_

_Think of yourself in a video game where there is a moderator who follows your decisions, if you do something the moderator doesn't like, you get booted out. So you reveal the wrong knowledge to the wrong person at any time, and you may just end up in limbo perpetually; limbo being an in between world of eternal torment and suffering, of course. Imagine something like Itachi's Tsukuyomi, except way worse, and forever. That is, if you have read or watched Naruto that far into the story._

These chapters were very short; I was beginning to see a pattern here. _So technically I _can_ break the rules, just not with the wrong characters._ I looked over at Kakashi, _maybe I don't have to lie to him…_Just the thought of being eternally tormented made me shiver, _maybe not._

"Who wants lunch?" Kakashi-chan asked quietly. Naruto was the first to respond.

"Ramen! We must get ramen! So Tiny-san can love it too!" He said too loudly.

And so, it was decided that we would eat lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. _Thank you, Naruto._ I said silently, I loved ramen.

After lunch Kakashi-chan dismissed the team and I stood there awkwardly, wondering what the hell we were going to do now. The silver haired man turned to me, "Is there anything you would like to see?"

"Do you have a library in the village?" I asked him, wondering if The Book of the Fire Clan would be there.

Kakashi-chan nodded, then turned in the direction of the Hokage's building. I fell in step behind him, silently trying to crush the awkwardness I felt at being alone with him. I watched the way he walked, the slow movements, his seemingly relaxed state, and it amazed me that this was the Jounin that I had seen fight so strongly on the television screen. In person, he seemed even more lazy and laid back than in the anime. I didn't know how Kakashi-chan pulled off his unique demeanor. He was always so happy too. My thoughts drifted back to the cemetery. _He visits there often, is that just his way of showing remembrance, or is he not truly over the death of his team mate?_

My mind then drifted off, just admiring the backside of my favorite ninja as he walked ahead of me.

**Author's Note: I'm having a really hard time deciding how to get the plot going…Ideas would be appreciated! Although it cannot go too fast, because Kakashi-chan is am emotional hermit…so we shall have to peel him open very slowly for Hisoka-kun. **

**I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers! If you haven't already, check out my newest fanfic, Breaking Points! ^.^**

**o.O I am also not going to promise fast updates for now…it is nearing the end of the quarter at college and I have mucho essays to write! But I will try as much as I can!**


	6. Searching and

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I am so glad everyone is enjoying this! Here's chapter 6:**

* * *

Chapter 6: Searching, and then the Third

It wasn't there; it had been a useless two hours spent in the library. I sat down in a chair, sighing, ignoring the look that Kakashi-chan was giving me. I hadn't told him what I had been looking for; I just pretended that I wanted to know what every book in the library's title was. I didn't know what to do. I had even asked one of the attendants watching over the huge room if there were any books written in an unfamiliar language and she had told me there were none. _"Why would we keep books that are in a language we can't understand? Most of the time only the more scholarly ninjas have them, in order to become more educated. We have no need for such things in our already extensive library."_

What could I do? I looked over at Kakashi, who had his nose in his Icha Icha book and was no longer giving me the looks he had been darting m way throughout our time in the Konoha library. _I could tell someone who might be able to help me._ I couldn't! If I told the wrong person, I would be screwed forever! _But what if it was someone responsible?_ My eyes wandered over to the silver haired ninja again, _I don't know, what if I'm wrong?_ Then the perfect solution hit me.

I stood up, drawing Kakashi's gaze again, and waved to him, "You can go on home Kakashi-sama, I want to go see if Hokage-sama is available right now." I smiled and left the library quickly, aware that he had not specifically given me permission to leave. _I hope he isn't angry with me. But who can I tell, and trust, if not the Hokage? If I can't tell the Hokage, then there is no one I can tell._

My heart raced as I made my way up the stairs, the library was in the same building as the Hokage's office, so it wasn't far.

At The Third's door, I had barely raised my hand to knock when I heard his gravelly voice, "Come in Hisoka."

I entered, not sure if I was supposed to be bothered by the fact that he had known who was outside of his door or not. Bowing my head, I said, "I would like to speak with you about something, Hokage-sama."

"Sit down then." He motioned toward an empty chair near his desk with his pipe in one hand. His eyes followed me and I couldn't help but wonder if he knew that a confession was coming forth. I know that he had seen through me, why he had let me get away with my lie in the first place was still a mystery to me though.

I wasn't sure where to start, so I blurted, "I lied to you. I didn't lose my memory." His expression stayed impassive.

"Then what is the truth?" He asked quietly, taking a long drag on his pipe.

It was out there on the floor, all I had to do was say it, "It is quite a long story, but I will tell you." I told him, and then took a deep breath, "First I want to apologize to you for lying, I was very confused when I found myself here."

He nodded, saying nothing.

"I am not from this world." I watched his eyes widen slightly before I continued, "Where I come from, this," I gestured around me with my hand, "Is not real, it is all a cartoon show. It's a story that follows the boy Naruto and Team 7."

"What is this other world you come from?" The Third asked me, resting his elbows on his large desk.

I shrugged, "Its hard to explain, but my world is on a planet called Earth, and I come from a big country there called the United States of America, we don't have ninjas, or anything like what is here. My world is very technologically advanced." My explanation was crappy, but I really didn't know how to describe my home. It was just home.

The Third nodded, "How did you come to be here?"

I smiled weakly and pulled out The Book of the Hidden Leaf, "I work at a bookstore and found this book. When I opened the front cover, I passed out. I woke up in Kakashi-sama's bed." A blush heated my cheeks at the memory of when I first woke up.

He reached for the book and I handed it to him. When the Hokage opened it, I watched his expression turn to one of confusion. "What language is this?" He asked me, flipping through the pages he obviously could not read.

"English. It is my native tongue." I told him.

"So Japanese is not your original language?" He asked me, eyes curious.

"No, I learned it in school."

He set the book down slowly, and folded his hands on top of his desk, leaning towards me, "Why did you tell me this, Hisoka?"

I looked down, "I don't know how to get back home." I said quietly, "And the book that I need to get home is not in your library. I did not know what to do."

"I do not have the time to help you, I have a village to run." The Hokage told me, and I met his eyes again.

"I didn't know who else to tell. That book has a whole list of rules about me being here. I'm not supposed to tell anyone why I am here, or change the storyline of the cartoon series with my existence, or anything, You were the only person I could trust not to use my knowledge in a way that would get me stuck in limbo fro eternity." I said, the words pouring out of my mouth very quickly.

The Third nodded, "I see. Then this book outlines these rules for you. What kind of things are you not allowed to do?"

I winced, "Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone the truth about me, or change the storyline by changing decisions the people here make, or by becoming too involved with the main characters, and I'm not allowed to tell anyone the future, if I know it."

His eyebrows went up at the last, "Do you know the future?"

My eyes went down unconsciously, "I know the future as far as the author of this world has written it in mine, which is about four years ahead of right now." I had deduced that we were around the pre chuunin exams stage, although I hadn't heard anything about Zabuza and Haku yet, but in the anime they had kept pretty quiet about them anyways.

"Ah. So you needed someone you could reveal this to who would not want to know the future." I looked up at the Third, a little surprised that he wasn't asking about it. He chuckled at my expression, "The future only messes with things." His eyes grew serious, "But as I told you before, I am very busy. I do not have time to help you in your endeavor to get home. Tell Kakashi to meet me here in the morning. I would like to talk to him about this."

"Uh, er, um, Hoka—Hokage-sama?" I stuttered quickly, unable to form the words with my mouth.

"Kakashi will be a fine ninja for this mission. He is not overly concerned about much of anything." He told me firmly.

"But he is involved closely with the main characters." I said quietly, hoping that he would realize I was talking about his team.

A thoughtful look crossed the Hokage's face, "I think that adding a character to this storyline would not be against the rules, only if you actually changed the direction of the story would it become a problem." He smiled, "And you know what is supposed to happen, so all you have to do is make sure everything happens as it should."

I sighed, "That is going to be hard, Hokage-sama."

"Nothing about this world is easy, Hisoka."

I stood, "I should be going then, I told Kakashi-sama I wouldn't be gone for long." That was a lie, why was I lying? All of this was too much to handle right now. I couldn't stand this. But I wasn't in limbo right now, so obviously I had chosen the right person. _Would telling Kakashi-chan ruin me?_

"Goodbye Hisoka. Don't forget to relay my message to Kakashi." The Third smiled at me.

"Goodbye Hokage-sama."

I really hoped I wasn't screwing this up.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy with end of the quarter stuff and finals at college so I'm a little crazy right now! I found some time to get this chapter written, so here it is! Hopefully after the next two weeks are over I'll be able to update quicker. I'm not quite sure how long this fic is going to be yet….I guess we'll just see where it goes!**


	7. The Challenger

**Okay, I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story so far, those of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited. You have been awesome inspiration and I am sincerely sorry that I did not have this out sooner. One more day of classes and I will be free to devote more time to this fanfic. You have my word!**

**So without further delay, here is the chapter you have been waiting for since you read the last one:**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Challenger**

"Kakashi-sama." I said as I entered his apartment, seeing him on the couch. The television was on in front of him, even though his nose was buried in an _Icha Icha_ novel.

He looked over the back of the sofa at me, "Hm?" His eye stared at me blandly. I wondered how he managed to look that way all the time.

My eyes strayed to my feel, "Hokage-sama would like to see you in the morning."

"Oh? Okay. Thank you Hisoka-kun." He smiled, then gestured to the empty spot on the couch, "Television?"

I nodded, having met his eyes again. I move around the couch to take a seat and he handed me the remote. I had to suppress the shiver that tried to run through me when our fingers brushed, it would be awkward if I showed him any signs of me being attracted to him. My gaze went to the screen in front of us as soon as I had the remote in me hands, so I could avoid looking at Kakashi-chan. The situation was awkward enough, without him knowing.

I woke up very warm, lying on my stomach. I snuggled into the person with their arms around me, pressing my face further into the soft cloth covering their neck. A piney, male scent drifted into my nose as I tried to hold onto that last edge of warm sleep, and I froze. My eyes shot open and I was staring at the mask that covered Kakashi-chan's neck and face.

How the heck had this happened? My heartbeat raced as I went though what I had done last night. Television, I must have fallen asleep watching it. But how did I end up like this? On top of Kakashi-chan with his arm wrapped tightly around me? _I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming._

Kakashi suddenly shifted and I stiffened, wondering if he had woken. Obviously he hand't, as I suddenly found myself with my back against the couch and Kakashi-chan trapping me against it. _Some ex-ANBU he is._ I was surprised that he hadn't woken up when I did. Now, suddenly, I was at a loss as to where to put my hands. They were awkwardly resting on his shoulders, but I was too afraid to move. Too afraid he would wake up, too afraid that this closeness with Kakashi-chan would end.

A sound came from his throat that caused tingles to run through my body and I saw that in the movement he had made, his forehead protector was no longer covering his scarred eye. I didn't get to look at it long though, because suddenly I was feeling Kakashi-chan's lips through soft cloth on my bared neck. While it was definitely not comparable to the feeling of uncovered lips on my skin, this was Kakashi-chan, so it beat anything I had ever felt in my life. I didn't want him to stop, but at the same time it would be very awkward if he woke up and realized I had been awake.

"Kakashi-sa--" His name was cut off on a sigh as he nuzzled my neck more forcefully. He needed to wake up _now._

I jerked my head back as far as the couch would allow, giving me a moment's relief from the oh so tempting sleeping copy nin.

"Kakashi-sama!" I said loudly, shaking his shoulder's slightly.

His eyes shot open and I suddenly forgot about what had been happening. Instead, I stared into the crimson eye with three black tomoe.

"Sharingan." I said quietly, awed by the beauty. It was one thing to see it on a television in an anime, and completely another to see it for myself less than three inches away.

Kakashi stared back at me for a moment, and then looked down at our bodies touching each other. His hand over my waist went up and he scratched his head as he looked back at me, "I wasn't just dreaming this?" He asked a little awkwardly. _Why isn't he letting go of me?_

"No." My voice was high and stressed. _Let go, let go, let go!_ My face was so hot I was afraid of meeting Kakashi's eyes. I didn't want him to know that I was _enjoying_ this. No way!

Thankfully, he slowly moved away from me and stood. I was on my feet on the opposite end of the couch from him the moment I was free and turned to go to the bedroom. I had slept in my clothes. _I slept in Kakashi-chan's arms…_

"Next time I lose a blanket, I'll know who to go to keep me warm at night." I froze as Kakashi-chan chuckled, my face flaming now, and then fled from the room.

I changed clothes quickly, trying to blot out the whole incident from my mind. Unfortunately my body wasn't so ready to forget how it had been happily smooshed up against Kakashi-chan's hard chest, and how he had wrapped his strong arms around my waist to hold me close and tight. _"I wasn't just dreaming this?" _He had been dreaming the whole thing? My mind ventured, _was it actually me in his dream, or someone else?_ I banished the thoughts from my mind, gathering the courage to go out of the bedroom.

"I'm going to see the Third now." Kakashi told me as I walked into the kitchen. He held out money to me, "You can go wander around the village and find something to eat, I'm not hungry."

I silently willed the heat to leave my face as I reluctantly took the money from him, "Thank you, Kakashi-sama." I said with a slight bow of my head. I couldn't keep my mind off of what had happened this morning.

He looked at me blandly with one eye, expression betraying nothing, "Are you going to insist on making me feel self important?" He asked me just as blandly.

"Yes." I muttered without thinking, my eyes on the floor. I then proceeded to flee from his presence for the second time that morning.

I escaped to the streets of Konoha, Kakashi's money gripped tightly in my fist. My mind made the abrupt switch from reliving those moments on the couch, to the hungry demands of my stomach. I knew of only two places to eat in Konoha, the place where Choji eats barbeque, and Ichiraku Ramen. The decision was simple for me, there was no way I was having barbeque for breakfast, so ramen it was.

I entered the shop to see a familiar orange clad blond boy and sat next to him. His eyes widened as he looked at me and he gulped down his current mouthful of noodles.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" There was a touch of fear in those bright blue eyes as they darted around the small shop.

I chuckled a little at the Naruto's fear of being caught eating ramen, instead of being at the training grounds, "He's visiting the Third right now." I told him, ordering when the shop owner came to me.

Naruto grabbed onto my arm, ramen surprisingly forgotten for the moment, "Please don't tell Kakashi-sensei I was here! He's always late for training, so I came here first for breakfast because all my milk has gone bad."

"Well I'm not sure when he'll be done, so you had better hurry and get to the training grounds." I told the blond seriously, who turned back to his bowl and immediately downed the rest of its contents.

He leapt up from his stool, "Bye Tiny-san!" He yelled as he became a bright orange blur out of the shop.

I ate the rest of my ramen in relative peace, trying not to think of what the Hokage was telling Kakashi. I wasn't quite sure what was going to happen now, how Kakashi would react. It wasn't like I could ask him for help; I realized that would obviously create a huge discrepancy in the story line.

My plans didn't extend beyond breakfast for the time I would have to wait for Kakashi. He had said that he would find me. I thought about that for a moment as I paid for my meal. He was a high rank ninja; he would be able to find me anywhere, so I decided to look around Konoha a bit on my own.

The self tour didn't last long though, as I suddenly smelled a light pine scent, obviously the Hokage hadn't had much to tell Kakashi. _I wonder what he _did_ say to him._

I looked at Kakashi-chan as he fell in step beside me, silent as I continued to walk down the aimless path I had been taking. I figured that if I had gotten lost, he would have found me and un-lost me, so I hadn't been worried much during my short lived exploration.

My mouth opened, because I could not longer stand the silence, but suddenly an all too familiar obnoxious voice intruded upon my ears.

"Kakashi! We are tied from our last round! It is time to decide who will go ahead!" A man in green spandex, forehead protector about his waist, green chuunin vest, and bowl hair cut was in front of use, flanked by his student team members.

All I could do was blink at the blinding smile that he presented to my silver haired companion; it truly did sparkle like the anime showed. Then my eyes roamed to the younger ninja. Neji looked at me with those eerie blind-looking eyes, Tenten was watching me also, but in a less rude seeming fashion that the Huuyga. I think he only came off as rude because of his personality, all though I had no doubt he was silently judging me. I was convinced he did that with everyone. My mind actually tried to tell me that Tenten wasn't really there, just because it was very rare to see her in the anime. Maybe I would be seeing her more living in her world, than when I was in mine. Somehow, I doubted that. Lee, unlike his teammates, had eyes only for his Sensei.

"You must prove your youthfulness to him Guy-sensei!" The over exuberant youth announced too loudly.

The blinding smile was shut off for one moment as the overly youth obsessed older ninja realized that Kakashi-chan was not alone. "And who is this lady, Kakashi? Does this mean you are beating me in the game of love?!" His bushy eyebrows went up in disbelief, "I must find someone to love!" Might Guy announced, pumping his fist up into the air.

"No. I am taking care of her for a while." Some part of the silver haired ninja's statement drove a little spike into my heart, but the rest just relieved me. Neji and Tenten's looks had gotten a little bit wider at their Sensei's statements. It was unnerving, not to mention that I would get hell from probably anyone who thought Kakashi and I were an item, especially Team 7. It might make them a little more interested in what was under Kakashi-chan's mask too early in the series, and I couldn't have anything to do with that. Nope, no changing anything.

He turned his blinding smile on again, and stuck out a thumbs up towards me. I suppressed the wince that came naturally at the horribly weird action. This was probably the most awkward meeting I had ever had. I supposed that since it was Might Guy, it couldn't really be helped.

"I am Might Guy, the incredibly youthful and hip leader of Team Guy and Hatake Kakashi's eternal rival!"

I just looked at Kakashi's bored expression, seeing that he had pulled out Make Out Violence. I rolled my eyes back to meet Might Guy's attempt at charming and smiled dully, "I'm Hatake Hisoka, Kakashi-sama's temporary guest."

"Ah! So you are a relative." Guy leaned close to me and looked from my face to Kakashi's covered one.

"Something like that." The copy nin said in his same boring tone.

After another moment of uncomfortably close scrutiny, Guy leaned back, "You don't look much alike, but anyways, I am here to challenge you, Hatake Kakashi! And it is my turn to pick the challenge!" He announced, and Lee jumped up behind him.

"Whatever you choose, Guy-sensei, he will not be able to defeat you! I believe in you!" The Guy look alike shouted jubilantly. I was already tired of the pair; I looked to the other two members of their team and saw by their bored expressions that they were already done looking at me and were preparing for the ensuing challenge, or to ignore it at least. I felt sorry for them to be paired up with the two supporters of youth.

"Hm?" Kakashi-chan kept his face buried in his book, not even bothering to look up as he pretended as if he was not listening to a word Guy had said.

The black haired man looked aghast at the silver haired ninja, "What?!" Then Guy quickly recovered, proclaiming, "I challenge you to a duel of hip and cool poses!"

I watched Kakashi's eyes look up at Might Guy with some sort of disbelief, I didn't blame him. Guy was being absolutely moronic.

"We each get to choose one judge and they will vote on our three poses, deciding who is more hip, and more cool than the other!" The loud man announced, "And if I lose, I will do five hundred laps around the village on only my right foot, and five hundred laps on only my left foot!"

Kakashi pointed at me, a bored gaze in his eye, "I choose Hisoka-kun." He told Might Guy.

The other ninja turned to his students and looked at each of them, and not surprising anyone, his eyes settled on Lee, "Be my judge, Lee!" Guy exclaimed, causing the student to burst into tears and hug him unnecessarily.

"I will uphold your youthfulness and make sure that this contest of hip and coolness is judged fairly, Guy-sensei!" Lee cried against his chest, "And if you lose, I too will join you in your single footed laps around the village!"

When they recovered from the over dramatics, Guy called out, "First pose!" And placed a fist on each hip and smiled that blinding show of teeth.

I looked over at Kakashi, who stood with one hand in a pocket, and the other holding the orange book that he was once again reading.

"My vote goes to Guy-sensei! He is the hippest and coolest ninja alive! And is bursting with the fires of youth!" Lee announced to me, stepping closer than I would have like him to. His loud voice was going to split my ear drums.

"Kakashi-sama." I said, casting my vote without the unneeded explanation. It was obvious who would win a contest like this, especially with all of Might Guy's going on about how hip and cool Kakashi was all of the time.

"It's a draw!" Guy announced, "Next pose!" He went into his previous stance, holding out a thumbs up and once again flashing his blinding smile, and then added a scary wink to the mix. I glanced over at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sama." I couldn't stomach even acknowledging the ridiculous antics Guy was going through for this, it was a lot worse than watching it on television.

Lee looked at me from underneath his too big eyebrows in complete astonishment, "But he didn't even move!" The boy pointed out.

I shrugged, saying nothing. This would be better once it was over.

With a look that was as close to a glare that I had ever seen on Rock Lee's face, he announced his obvious choice, pointing to his team leader, "I choose Guy-sensei! Who faithfully flames the flames of youth in everything that he does!"

"Another draw!" Might Guy furrowed his brow, "This means I must pull out my secret pose….Third pose!"

I had to hold back laughter as the bushy eye browed Jounin stood next to Kakashi-chan in a stance that mirrored the copy nin's as exactly as was possibly for the bowl haired giant. He still couldn't pull it off.

Rock Lee exploded into excited movement, looking at Might Guy's frozen stance from every angel before yelling, "Guy-sensei has my undying loyalty! He has undoubtedly won this round!"

"I must go with Kakashi-sama."

At my words, Might Guy dissolved from his stance, looking from me to Kakashi, who looked up from his book and asked disinterestedly, "Are we finished?"

"We tied!" Might Guy then decided to lament on the fact that they had gotten no where with the competition, and Lee began to sob along with him.

Kakashi-chan stepped close enough to me so I could hear him, "Let's go tell the team that training is cancelled today. Then you and I must talk." There was more to his voice than boredom, and the only addition that I could pinpoint was curiosity, the rest of his tone stayed a mystery.

I cast one look at the two unmoving team members that stood watching the green clad man and boy cry on each other and wondered how they managed to survive with those two. I then resigned myself to followed Kakashi-chan to the training grounds to meet Team 7, and then to what I was sure would be a very unpleasant conversation.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like I said, I am sorry about the delayed update, I actually just came up with the idea for this chapter the other day, well, the end part at least, and I want to thank you all for reading this. I know it is hard to be patient while waiting for updates, but I am sure you all know it is equally hard pumping out your best as quickly as possible. I love all of you guys! I really hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Secret's Out

**Sorry about the ridiculously long delay on this chapter! . I have been so museless on this and the solution to how I am going to continue it just popped into my head today! ^.^ So here is the fun-ish stuff….**

**A humongous thank you to chocolatemud, RollInCream, lizifang (who was a very…er….forceful…and scary, reviewer…), bittersweetties, KakashiKrazed (your review made me feel like I was in heaven ^.^), Pancakes-x, Funky Bracelet Chick (whom, if I am not mistaken, has reviewed EVERY chapter since I started!), shiira29, and TemariHyuga-AndKaguyaEtc.- (not going to lie, I copied and pasted that cuz it's a long-ass name). **

**Soooo many names! I am on a cloud now. Hopefully I'll come down to write the next chapter sooner or later ^.^ Thank you so much everyone! I am so glad you are enjoying this!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Secret's Out**

Over all, Team 7 hadn't seemed too put out to have training cancelled, but I definitely was. Telling an ex ANBU member that you had been lying to them was probably on the top of my list of things I did not want to do in my current situation. All the way back the Hatake Kakashi's apartment, I wondered just what the Hokage had told him, and what was expected of me. I was just hoping that I wasn't going to get kicked out of Konoha. Where the hell would I go? Not to mention that while I knew a lot about the Naruto world, I didn't have a fricken map of it in my head. I would be utterly lost on my own.

The moment we entered Kakashi-chan's apartment, overwhelming nervousness swamped me in a wave. I sat down heavily on the couch, unwilling to look up at the copy nin who had followed to stand in front of me. I put my face in my hands, not even wanting to see his feet. Seeing any of Kakashi right now was for once, the one thing I did not want.

"Hisoka-kun." His low, still bored voice penetrated the silence that I had tried so desperately to wrap around myself. I didn't want to deal with this! It wasn't even my fault that I was here!

Unfortunately, I wasn't a rude person, so my eyes drifted up to meet the silver haired ninja's single uncovered eye, "Yes, Kakashi-sama?" I said quietly, unable to read his expression.

Suddenly, and very unexpectedly, Kakashi went to his knees, so he was now on my level, "As I understand, you have been placed in our world by no doing of your own." He closed his eye for a moment, and then said, "That was all that the Third told me, he said you would explain the rest." His eye opened, spearing me with what I cautiously guessed as curiosity.

I looked down, embarrassed as I suddenly realized how close we were. Kakashi on his knees put us at eye level, as I was sitting on the couch, and while there was still a good six inches of space between my feet and his knees; I was still not able to get over the overwhelming presence of the ninja. I had seen him in action on the television screen too many times to count, and knew, that as this was all real, that the copy nin was a powerful force that could kill me without me even realizing that. Even so, I wasn't scared of him, I was just in awe.

"Will you explain, Hisoka-kun?"

Kakashi's voice made me look away from him, and I knew that my face was red. I had been staring at him without saying anything, embarrassing!

"Yes, Kakashi-sama." It seemed like I had said a lot of that lately, after that thought, I told him everything that I had told the Hokage.

We sat there for a moment, after a good ten minutes of me talking to him quietly, I somehow had not been able to raise my voice much, and then Kakashi looked around the room for a moment, then back at me.

"Well, obviously the powers that be decided I'm not going to blabber this to anyone." He told me blandly. I almost choked; Kakashi had just said the word _blabber_?!

"What?" I managed to force out, despite my complete and utter disbelief at what my ears were hearing.

He shrugged, looking around once again before letting his gaze settle on me, "'Cause you're still here and not floating around in limbo. I must not be one to talk about these things."

I sat there for a moment, wondering if he was trying to be funny, or if I should laugh. The silver haired ninja confused me, even at the same time that I was drawn to him through the same confusing charm. Damn, I was messed up. "I guess." I finally muttered, avoiding his gaze again.

He leaned back on his heels, widening the space between us. _No! Stay close. No! I think better when he's further away! _My mind warred with itself at his movement, and I ignored it as he spoke.

"So we need to find this Book of the Fire Clan, and then you can go home, to your world, right?" Kakashi said, a thoughtful look on his face.

I breathed in slowly, wondering if he was actually going to be okay with this, or if he was just pulling my leg. Who would accept such a crazy story like that? _Uh, maybe super genius ninja who saw right through you at the beginning and know that you are telling the truth now._ "Yeah." I said, as slow as I had breathed. _Although part of my wants to drag this experience out a little longer…_

"Well, I hope you are prepared to wait on you return for a bit." He said abruptly, although his tone was still equally as bored as always. It was just the words that jolted me.

My head snapped up, my thoughts from moments ago running through my head again, and I met his eye, "What?"

The crinkling at the edge of his dark eye gave a hint to the smile behind the mask, "You can't tell the team about this, but there is an important exam coming up." He leaned in to whisper to me ominously, "It's supposed to be somewhat of a secret."

My face heated at his close proximity, but he pulled away just as quickly as he had closed the distance, "The chuunin exams, you mean?" The words were out before I could stop them.

What I was absolutely sure was a seldom seen expression on Kakashi's faced flickered over it momentarily before the surprise reverted back to the smile, "Yeah. That will delay your going home for a bit." He told me, "But they are still a week away, I'm going to have to tell Naruto and the others soon. In the meantime, I'll be working with them on training, so your book search with have to wait."

I barely managed to keep my mouth shut. Kakashi has spoken three full sentences in a row. How the hell was this not in the book of world records?! The man hardly ever spoke! There was no way my situation warranted enough attention from the man who only spoke when necessary.

"But we can draft out our plan of action for when the time is available, hm?" Kakashi sat down on the floor, producing a scroll from his back of ninja equipment.

I nodded, joining him on the floor silently, making sure I was no where near accidental touching distance. After this morning, I wasn't sure I could handle any more of Kakashi touching me, not without reacting in a very embarrassing way. One that would probably end up with me molesting him in one way or another. I just wasn't that strong willed of a person, especially not when it came to men who wrapped their arms around me in their sleep. So I sat a safe distance away from the attractive, silver haired nin who was muttering under his breath about the whereabouts of a certain book, and tried not to think that it was wrong for a nineteen year old to be obsessing over a twenty six year old man. I shook my head, ignoring the look said man cast at me. I was being absolutely ridiculous. I forced myself to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Gah! I feel like this chapter was short…but I have amazing plans for the next one, and this went by semi quickly. Well, I guess I shall have to wait to see if you guys liked it. *runs and hides in case readers are angry with her***


End file.
